El poder de la hermandad
by Lore24
Summary: Allyn Caffrey es la hermana mayor de Neal. Lo ha buscado desde que él huyó de casa a los 18 años. ¿Y qué sucederá ahora cuando se reencuentra con su hermanito, convertido en un asesor del FBI?
1. Hermanito

**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, esta idea me surgió hace poco.

Sé que tengo muchos Fanfics, y que algunos los tengo estancados _(digamos)._

Pero no podía quitarme las ganas de hacer realidad mi reciente pensamiento, una hermana mayor para Neal.

Me he dado cuenta que he hecho varios personajes OCs cercanos a Peter, y hasta a Hughes. Pero creo que ninguno cercano a Neal, o sea, hablando de familiares.

Así que me decidí a hacerle una hermana mayor, sonaba mejor que una hija ilegítima de él y Kate _(No hagan preguntas)._

El Fic comienza en un intervalo, inventado por mí _(más o menos)_ , entre los episodio de la primera temporada de la serie.

Y síp, va a ser otro de mis Fics tipo "Alternative Universe" _(Universo alternativo)._

Tal vez deje algunas advertencias a lo largo del Fanfic. Menciono esto para que después no se molesten.

En fin, si no les gusta la idea, por favor no lean el Fanfic para dejar malos comentarios _(aunque me gusta tener Reviews, algunos que exigen o amonestan, me duelen y/u ofenden)_. Y si se han decido a leer el Fic, espero que les guste y agradecería mucho que dejaran un Review.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Hermanito**

Era mi segundo día en Nueva York.

Esa enorme ciudad se parecía, en cierta forma, a Saint Louis, Missouri. La ciudad donde viví casi toda mi infancia, bajo Protección de Testigos…pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Hace más de diez años que estoy buscando a mi hermano pequeño, Neal.

Yo estaba en la universidad cuando él desapareció.

Fue el día de su Cumpleaños Nº 18, creo. Yo lo había llamado por la mañana para felicitarlo, se oía feliz…al fin era mayor de edad, algo que él siempre había deseado.

Pero, luego, ese mismo día por la noche…recibí una llamada de mi madre, diciendo que mi hermano se había escapado.

Mi mamá y mi "tía" Ellen estaban muy tristes.

Yo tuve que hacer muchos papeleos y pelearme con mi compañera de habitación para volver a Missouri esa semana.

Tengo dos años menos que Neal, crecimos juntos, y lo conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si decide esconderse o escapar…no va a ser fácil atraparlo.

Estuve mucho tiempo buscándolo, y seguí haciéndolo aún cuando mi madre y mi tía me obligaron a regresar a mis estudios.

Hace cuatro o tres años, más o menos, un contacto de Nueva York me llamo. Un amigo mío de la Secundaria que había decidido estudiar lo mismo que yo. William me dijo que había hablado con una periodista y que Neal estaba por ahí, jugando "al gato y al ratón" con los federales, con el FBI más precisamente. Me dijo también que mi hermano andaba estafando a las personas, cosa que no me sorprendió…puesto que lo hacía desde niño. Y que se sospechaba que tenía un compañero y…compañeras. Eso último me enfado, Neal tiende a coquetear a cada mujer que pasa enfrente de él. Y de seguro esas "compañeritas" suyas lo habían llevado por mal camino, y las culpe a ellas de todo.

El FBI lo atrapó en algún momento y lo encerró.

Lo amaba y lo amo, pero sabía que me iba a romper el corazón verlo en prisión…y me "auto rehusé" a ir a visitarlo allí. Luche contra mis instintos fraternales todos esos malditos días.

Un tiempo después, me enteré que Neal se había escapado de dicho lugar y el Agente Peter Burke lo había capturado…por segunda vez. Lo pusieron en la cárcel de nuevo pero el listillo de mi hermano hizo un trato con el tal Burke y fue liberado bajo su custodia, como asesor del FBI.

Neal puede ser problemático, insoportable, testarudo, rebelde, arrogante y muchas otras cosas…pero sigue siendo mi hermanito y no puedo seguir más tiempo alejada de él. Lo necesito y ya no me importa lo que diga mi madre, este Agente del FBI, ni nadie.

-buen día, Allyn-me dijo William Parker, mi amigo de NY.

-buen día, Liam. ¿Cómo estás?-le dije, sonriendo. Él se sentó a mi lado en la banca.

-bien, creo. ¿Y tú?-me pregunto, con cierta preocupación.

-más o menos, ya sabes. Mi madre no deja de molestarme, el hotel donde me quedo es horrible y extraño más de lo normal a Neal-le dije, con sinceridad.

-lo sé. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Y…puedes quedarte en mi apartamento si quieres-me propuso, él es tan tierno.

-gracias. Me encantaría. Pero no quiero ser una molestia-

-no te preocupes. Siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa…o bueno, apartamento-dijo William, soltando una risita.

-gracias, Willy. Eres un gran amigo-le dije, sonriendo.

-no hay de qué, Lyn-me dijo él, mirándome sonriente.

-okey. ¿Alguna novedad?-le pregunte, refiriéndome a Neal.

-bueno, sí, encontré algo…sucedió hace poco-me comento, pasándome un periódico.

-¿Salto desde el despacho de un juez y cayó en un toldo de una panadería?-exclame, atónita.

-así parece. Hay testigos. Pero no te preocupes, él esta bien…y no lo volvieron a enjaular-dijo mi amigo, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Enjaular? ¿En serio, Will?-dije, resoplando.

-lo siento. No quise ofenderte-

-no importa. ¿Sabes dónde queda la oficina de White Collar del FBI?-le pregunte, sin rodeos.

-Allyn… ¿Segura que es buena idea fastidiar a Burke?-

-no lo voy a fastidiar, William. Sólo voy a…tener una pequeña charla con él. Y si está Neal por ahí…voy a saludarlo y…abrazarlo-dije, finalizando con un susurro.

-sé que esto es difícil para ti, Lyn, pero…-

-¡¿Difícil?! ¡No tienes idea de cómo es vivir catorce años de tu vida buscando a tu hermanito desaparecido! ¡No sabes lo que se siente todas las noches al apagar la luz de la lámpara, rogando porque este sano y salvo! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que es soportar que tus "superiores" te digan que lo dejes ir, que fue su decisión y no tienes que entrometerte!-le grite, con rabia.

-Lyn, lo siento tanto, yo no quise…-

-olvídalo. Estoy malhumorada, debe ser el ambiente-me excuse, al notar que lo había asustado –sólo dime si sabes donde están esas oficinas y te dejo en paz-

-okey. Pero… ¿Te vas a quedar en mi casa? Por lo menos esta noche, Lyn, por favor. No quiero que te hagan daño en ese hotel-me pidió, con mirada lastimera.

-está bien, de acuerdo. Iré a tu casa. Sé dónde queda-le dije, soltando un suspiro. Vi que él agarraba sus llaves del auto -y no…no necesito que me lleves al _Bureau_ de _White Collar_. Voy a estirar las piernas. Gracias por todo, Liam-agregue, él asintió haciendo muecas.

Yo me aleje caminando. Mientras pensaba en todas las posibles preguntas, respuestas, reproches y cosas que podía decirme ese Peter Burke cuando le dijera que era la hermana mayor de su consultor. Y también me hacía una idea de las muchas preguntas, respuestas, mentiras, excusas, justificaciones, lloriqueos y demás que podía darme mi hermanito cuando me viera.


	2. El reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: El reencuentro**

Llegué al dichoso _Bureau_ , y por un momento me sorprendí de que no estuviera muerta del miedo o al menos temblando un poco.

Entre y un Agente moreno me sostuvo la puerta.

-gracias-le dije, algo nerviosa. Él me sonrió.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo?-me pregunto, mirándome detenidamente.

-eso espero. Busco a un Agente, ¿Peter Burke, puede ser?-le pregunte, haciendo una mueca.

-sí, ya le digo que quiere hablar con él-dijo él.

-por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-le pregunte, con curiosidad.

-soy el Agente Jones-me respondió él.

-yo soy Allyn-le dije, viéndolo alejarse.

Y volvió con el Agente Burke, yo me lo imaginaba más…arrugado.

-hola, Agente Burke. Yo soy Allyn, ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?-le pregunte, un tanto tensa.

-claro, vamos a mi oficina. Jones, rastrea a Caffrey. Es extraño que llegue tan tarde-dijo Burke, yo hice una mueca y fuimos a su oficina –bueno, señorita, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-me pregunto el Agente, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, yo me senté enfrente.

-umh…no sé como explicarle esto, pero yo soy la…hermana de Neal-dije, intentando evitando mirarlo.

-¿Disculpe? No sabía que Neal tuviera hermana-me dijo, sorprendido.

-lo sé. Es porque no tienen historial de él antes de los 18 años-dije, él me miro con una mirada un tanto escrupulosa –tengo…algunos contactos. Es legal-agregue, algo ofendida.

-está bien. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamara?-

-Allyn Caffrey. Tomé el apellido de mi madre cuando me fui a la universidad. Es…una larga historia. Soy mayor que Neal, tenemos dos años de diferencia. Y crecimos juntos-dije, soltando un suspiro y mirando el suelo.

-entiendo. Tu hermano está bien. Pero me extraña que nunca me hablara de ti-dijo Burke.

-lo sé, a mí también. Pero de seguro lo hace para…protegerme. Es una manía que tiene de pequeño. Como sea, tengo entendido que usted lo capturo y lo metió en la cárcel las dos veces que…ya sabe, hizo cosas malas-dije, más tensa.

-sí, ¿De dónde son tus contactos?-me pregunto, con esa mirada interrogante otra vez.

-no tiene importancia-dije, mordiéndome un poco el labio para no gritarle "No se meta en mis asuntos".

-no lo visitaste en prisión-me dijo, con cierto tono de queja.

-sí, es cierto. Debe entender algo, Neal es mi hermanito, no me importa cuan problemático sea, sigue siendo mi hermano pequeño. Pero no podía…no podía ir a verlo en esas condiciones. Yo sé que él es mejor que eso. Sabía que nos desgarraría el corazón a ambos hablarnos detrás de un vidrio-admití, con sinceridad y cierto dolor.

-sí. Sabes que luego de huir, hizo un trato conmigo, ¿Verdad?-me pregunto Peter, mirándome.

-sí, lo sé. También sé que escapo por una chica…Kate Moreau, ¿Verdad?-le pregunte, preocupada.

-sí-respondió él, soltando un suspiro –pero ella ya no es un problema-

-ojalá fuera así. Neal no va a parar hasta encontrarla, lo conozco y si le ha dicho que se va a olvidar del tema…no le crea-le dije, sintiéndome algo mal por delatarlo.

-lo sé. No es ninguna sorpresa-dijo él, con cierta gracia.

-usted…ha hablado con ella, con Kate, en persona, ¿Cierto?-dije, siguiendo una corazonada.

-quizás, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-nada, sólo una vibración-dije, nerviosa y ruborizándome.

-¿Vibración?-me pregunto Peter, confundido.

-olvídelo. ¿Saben algo de ella?-

-¿Segura que quieres ir por ese camino?-me pregunto, y pude notar preocupación en su postura.

-Agente Burke…-le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Peter-me corrigió él, con confianza.

-de acuerdo, Peter, sé que mi hermano ha hecho muchas cosas de las que él puede estar orgulloso y yo no. Que puede ser fastidioso, rezongón y nunca te escucha…-le dije, él soltó una risita –pero como le dije, aún así, sigue siendo mi hermanito. Y honestamente, no puedo seguir más tiempo alejada de él. Y si hay algo que pueda hacer para retenerlo y no encuentre a Kate. Para enmendarlo, ayudar al FBI o cualquier cosa. Lo haré con gusto. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hermano pequeño, pasé mucho tiempo buscándolo…como usted, y tampoco pienso renunciar a él-

-eres una hermana muy dedicada, me recuerdas a la mía…-dijo Peter, sonriendo –te diré algo, cuando llegue Neal…le daremos una sorpresa con tu visita. Pero por ahora, deja que yo me encargue del tema de Kate-

-¿Tenemos un trato?-le dije, entre broma y pregunta. Él me miro –lo sé, me parezco a él…-agregue, refiriéndome a Neal.

-sí, mucho-dijo él, sonriendo y sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

En eso, vemos que viene entrando Neal al Bureau.

-¿Lista para verlo?-me pregunto Peter.

-han pasado muchos años, pero sí, estoy lista-le dije, sonriendo mientras me levantaba y me acomodaba el suéter.

El Agente salió de la oficina y habló con Neal, que lo miro extrañado y lo siguió a dónde estaba yo.

-Neal…-dije, con emoción en mi voz.

-Allyn…-dijo él y nos abrazamos.

-te extrañe tanto, hermanito-dije, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo sé. Lo lamento tanto, hermanita. Yo…tenía cosas que hacer-se excuso él, yo le di un pescozón y lo mire a los ojos. Él rió nervioso –creí que estarías más molesta porque huí…-

-no estoy molesta-le dije, él soltó un suspiro –estoy furiosa-le aclare, para ponerlo nervioso -pero me alegra mucho volver a verte. Ya eres todo un hombrecito-dije, acomodándole la corbata. Él miro incomodo a Peter y luego me miro a mí.

-ya…lo sabes, ¿Cierto?-

´-sí, Neal. Lo sé todo…bueno, casi todo. Y te sigo queriéndote-le dije, tocándole la punta de la nariz –tantos años sin verte, mocoso-agregue, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-yo también te quiero, Allyn-dijo él, riendo y devolviéndome el abrazo. Luego me miro con cierta tristeza -¿Y mamá y…la tía?-

-la tía se mudó a aquí, ya sabes, su espacio cerca del río-dije, él me entendía –y mamá sigue en casa. Está bien, pero la deje allí para protegerla…-

-para que no te sermoneara-me corrigió Neal.

-sí, vale, también por eso-admití, resoplando –me costó años localizarte…y verte aquí…yo…es…maravilloso-agregué, secándome una lágrima.

-un milagro es un milagro-dijo él, con esa típica sonrisita suya.

-algunas cosas no cambian-dije yo, riendo.

-¿Dónde te estás quedando?-me pregunto él, mirándome.

-en el apartamento de William, ¿Lo recuerdas? Eramos amigos en la Secundaria-respondí yo.

-¿El rubio oxigenado?-se burlo él –sí, lo recuerdo. No sabía que estaba en Nueva York-

-él fue quien me aviso que estabas aquí. Estaba preocupado por ti…y por mí-dije, finalizando con un gruñido.

-como en los viejos tiempos. No me digas que te invito a salir también-me pregunto, un tanto enfadado.

-¿Qué? No-exclame, molesta.

-vamos, _Kitty_ …-me dijo Neal, riendo. Kitty es uno de los apodos que me puso cuando eramos niños.

-ah, no. Tú no me vas a decir como sobrellevar una relación. Yo no escape de la cárcel para ver a William-le dije, enojada. Él me miro dolido –lo siento, eso…eso fue un golpe bajo. Lo lamento, no debí decirlo-me retracte enseguida, afligida.

-¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? Yo también tengo un lugar para que puedas quedarte-me propuso él.

-oh, no. Ya sé lo que intentas hacer y no va a funcionar. Quieres _alejarme_ de William y mantenerme _vigilada_. Neal, me sé cuidar sola y soy mayor que tú-le dije, con cierta arrogancia.

-claaaro, mayor por dos _enormes_ años. ¿Segura que puedes cuidarte _sola_?-dijo él, con sarcasmo.

-no empieces-le advertí, enfadada.

Peter soltó una risita, interrumpiéndonos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le preguntamos Neal y yo a la misma vez, mientras girábamos a mirarlo.

-nada, es sólo que me recuerdan a mí con mis hermanos…aún seguimos peleando como cuando eramos pequeños. Como dijiste, Allyn, algunas cosas…no cambian-dijo el Agente Burke, sonriendo.

-es cierto. Por suerte o por desgracia-dijo Neal, rodando los ojos.

-okey. Tú ganas. Más tarde vengo a verte, cuando salgas, y voy a pasar un rato a tu casa. De paso, me presentas a tu amigo secreto-le dije, seria y refiriéndome al "socio" que tenía cuando estafaba con Kate. Él miro a Peter, un poco molesto –hablamos luego, hermanito-agregue, soltando un suspiro. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Bueno, eso fue un buen reencuentro…aunque pudo haber salido mejor. Pero, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Sólo esperaba que Neal no se metiera en problemas.

Más tarde iría al apartamento, casa, mansión o lo que sea de Neal. Que ni siquiera era, precisamentente, de él. Pero ya les hablaré sobre eso…


End file.
